ღUn simple besoღ
by Vitalka
Summary: "¿Que quieren qué?-¡Un beso! ¡Queremos ver un simple beso, no es la gran cosa!-¡Pero yo...!-¡Vamos Eli, es San Valentín!"-El chico miraba a las dos jóvenes eufóricas delante de él, pensando que estaban completamente locas. Realmente un beso no era la gran cosa, pero con quien debía darlo...he ahí el problema.


**_¡Regreso triunfal al fandom favorito! :D Esta vez con algo de comedia para el maravilloso público. Y con una dedicación especial del fic: ¡para mi linda hermana Kely Anaya! Que tras haberme mencionado en dos historias, ya era hora de que le devolviera el favor. ¡Espero que te guste! Y a todos los que me han preguntado por un long-fic, pronto vendrá. Tengo varias ideas en mente que espero llevarlas a cabo._**

**_P.D. Ya es 15, pero finjan que lo leen el mero día del amor y la amistad y todos seremos felices xD _**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y/o colaboradores. Yo solo utilizo una parte de esta maravillosa obra para entretener. Y para sembrar la semilla del Elixie en sus corazones (?)

**Pairing:** Eli/Trixie

**Advertencias:** Un poco de violencia por parte de los OC's, pero nada que sus delicados espíritus no puedan soportar.

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic está narrado en un mundo en el que todos conocen lo que es el Elixie y disfrutan de juntar a esta pareja cada vez que los ven (muy parecido a la realidad xD), pero no por ello es un universo alterno. La historia se lleva a cabo en la misma Bajoterra que todos conocemos. Eso es todo.

**_¡Go read_**~!

* * *

**A simple kiss**

_"Por que de el odio al amor, hay un paso. Pero de la amistad al amor, tan solo una línea"_

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Era un día muy especial en la vida de la Banda Shane. Era la primera vez que pasarían un 14 de febrero juntos. Como buenos amigos que eran, ambos acordaron pasarlo de la mejor manera, yendo a una fiesta en el centro de la ciudad a la que habían sido invitados los mejores lanzadores de toda Bajoterra. Ellos cuatro no podían faltar, por supuesto. Aunque Trixie se mostró un tanto descontenta con la idea, al final la habían convencido de asistir a aquel lugar.

Kord rió cuando al llegar, notó como la mayoría iba vestido de "etiqueta".-¿No les parece que nuestra ropa está un poco fuera de lugar?

-Algo... Quiero decir, miren a estos sujetos, parece que acaban de salir de una de esas estúpidas revistas para moda adolescente.-Comentó Sting fastidiada.

-A mi me parece que eso no es importante. Es decir, ¿venimos a divertirnos, no? Y a disfrutar la fecha, supongo.-Dijo el de ojos azules, tratando de aligerar la situación. La babosa infierno en su hombro asintió dándole la razón.

Pronto alzó una ceja, divertido.-¿Y a ti como porqué te emociona tanto la fecha, eh? ¿Tienes alguna noviecita escondida de la que no nos has contado~?-Canturreó divertido.

-¿¡Pero qué cosas dices, tonto!? ¡Obviamente no tiene a nadie escondida!-Gritó Trixie, molesta de repente. Como todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿y a esta que mosca le picó?" decidió cambiar de tema en seguida.-Bueno, creo que entramos de una vez, aquí parados no va a pasar nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¡Me encanta la bendita pareja que ellos hacen! _

_-¡Es tan hermosa, perfecta, adorable y dulce! ¡Tan dulce que hasta da diabetes!_

_-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Esos de ahí son Eli Shane y Trixie Sting? ¡Pasen una cámara, quiero grabar esto!_

Ya hacia varios minutos que comentarios de ese tipo rondaban por todo el local en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de los enamorados. Trixie ya había amenazado con lanzar una demoledora a un par de invitados (para que entre sus tres compañeros la detuvieran) y Eli no hacía más que sonrojarse y decir excusas patéticas como "solo somos amigos" o "realmente no hay nada entre nosotros". Para que después, para extrañeza del azabache, su compañera se enojara más y se alejara mascullando maldiciones.

-No entiendo que le pasa. ¿Acaso será por la fecha?-Le preguntó a Kord.

-Quisiera saberlo, Eli. Pero Trixie siempre se pone así cuando se habla de cosas románticas...básicamente se pone así por todo lo que esté relacionado con el amor.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Pronto?-El Shane buscó con la mirada a su amigo, Burpy imitó su gesto.

El troll se giró para ver como el susodicho devoraba todo el buffet que había en las mesas tras ellos.-Ah...-Suspiró.-Iré a ver si aún queda algo.

-Adelante.-Eli vio como su amigo se alejaba. Ni tiempo le dio de buscar con la mirada a la pelirroja para intentar preguntar que le ocurría, pues en seguida sintió como alguien lo jalaba de los hombros hacia atrás.

-¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, hermana!

-¡Nuestro buen amigo del alma Eli Shane! ¡Y su fiel compañero Burpy! ¿Qué tal, amiguito?

El joven dio un suspiro cansado. Mientras observo a quienes lo sostenían cada una del hombro: las hermanas Slugson. Nada más y nada menos que Kely y Vitalka. La primera, la menor de ellas, de cabello negro ondulado y ojos azules tirando a morados, con una llamativa piel bronceada. La segunda, de cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos verdes, con una peculiar piel blanca. Físicamente no se parecían mucho, pero ambas eran idénticas en cuanto a personalidad.

Ambas vestían vestidos escotados hasta las rodillas. La menor de color azul, y la mayor de color rojo. Tenían zapatillas blancas con bordes dorados y una cinta también dorada les adornaba la cabellera suelta. Aunque como siempre, llevaban sus lanzadoras a un lado de sus elegantes vestimentas, contrarrestando un cinturón grueso de color café obscuro con el resto de su galante indumentaria.

-¿Cómo has estado, pequeño busca pleitos?-Preguntó Vit sarcástica, pues sabía que el Shane era un buen chico.-Vimos a tu novia por la mesa de jugos, ¡que grosero eres! ¿Porqué no la acompañas?

-¡No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirles que Trixie _no_ es mi novia! Ya perdí la cuenta de tanto que se los repito...

Las Slugson se miraron entre ellas, para después corear al mismo tiempo.-¡Lo dejarás de repetir cuando aceptes que es verdad!

Eli se palmeó la frente, con fuerza.-Me largo de aquí...

-¡Espera, Eli! ¡Queremos pedirte un favor!-Vociferó la castaña.

-Eh...¿qué clase de favor? No tengo dinero si eso es lo que piden.-Comentó fastidiado.

Kely se sintió ofendida.-Que cruel eres, no somos unas interesadas. Nosotros queríamos pedirte algo más...romántico. E íntimo.

Ante la cara de sorpresa de el muchacho, Vitalka se apresuró a hablar.-¡No nos mires así, que la cosa no va con nosotras! Lo que te queremos pedir, tiene que ver con Trixie.

-Tu novia.

-Exacto, tu novia.

-Otra vez la burra al trigo con ustedes. Ya díganme que es lo que quieren, aunque dudo mucho que sea algo bueno y que yo les vaya a hacer caso, y déjenme seguir con la fiesta, por favor.

Las chicas se miraron pícaras.-¡Queremos que se den un beso!

Los ojos del Shane se abrieron hasta más no poder.-¿Qué quieren qué?-Preguntó, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-¡Un beso! ¡Queremos ver un simple beso, no es la gran cosa!-Exclamó Kely.-¡Queremos ver un beso entre tú y Trixie!

-¡Pero yo...!

Ambas lo interrumpieron al unísono.-¡Vamos Eli, es San Valentín! ¡Hazlo por tus fans!

El chico miraba a las dos jóvenes eufóricas delante de él, pensando que estaban completamente locas. Realmente un beso no era la gran cosa, pero con quien debía darlo...he ahí el problema. Sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose de siquiera haberlo considerado, volteó a ver a aquel par de problemáticas dispuesto a interrogar el porqué de su "extraña" petición.

-¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Porqué me están diciendo esto? ¿Qué ganan ustedes viendo que yo le dé un beso a Trixie? Digo...n-no es c-como si yo q-quisera darle un beso ni nada de eso. Pero...¿porqué quieren algo así?

-No solo lo queremos nosotras, ¡todos los fans del Elixie lo queremos!-Eli las miró con cara de "¿qué rayos es el Elixie?" aunque lo dejó pasar.-Además, si le das un simple beso, te prometemos que los dejaremos de emparejar.

La frase final que dijo la castaña, alertó al joven.-Mmmm...no les creo eso último. ¿De verdad no me volverían a molestar con eso?

-¡Ni una sola vez!-Dijo Kely.-Y nos aseguraríamos de que nadie más los molestara.

La oferta era demasiado tentadora para _ser verdad_, pero también demasiado tentadora como para _dejarla ir_. Eli Shane era una persona especialmente racional, y sabía que si las chicas le prometían algo, seguro lo cumplirían. Él no las conocía por mentirosas. Y que nadie en toda Bajoterra le mencionara siquiera que Trixie era su pareja, era algo que no podría dejar pasar como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Era estúpido, sí. Pero igual aceptaría su propuesta.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Trixie miraba a las dos hermanas hablar cerca, _muy_ cerca de "su" amigo. El vaso de refresco que tenía en la mano estaba aplastado de tanto que lo había apretado del coraje, que aún no sabía porqué lo sentía. Cuando vio al de ojos azules alejarse de aquel par, sintió un alivio como el que pocas veces había experimentado. Aunque aquella "molestia" que tenía desde la mañana regresó cuando vio a Eli acercarse.

En seguida volteó el rostro, no quería ni verlo. Ni siquiera se percató que él no llevaba a su típica compañera en el hombro. Eli había dejado a Burpy (muy a su pesar) con las jóvenes, para tener más "privacidad" con su pseudo-pareja...

-Trixie...-La llamó, no hubo respuesta..-Trix...-Seguía con el mismo resultado.-¡Trixie!-Alzó la voz al ver que ella ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada.

-¿Qué quieres, Shane?

-¿Ahora porqué estás enojada?

Sting bufó socarronamente.-¿Yo? ¿Molesta? ¡Que va! Si me encanta estar en una fiesta donde mis amigos o están atragantándose con la comida o están platicando "amablemente" con señoritas que no vienen al caso.

Él alzó una ceja, mientras sonreía de lado.-¿Acaso estás celosa?

-¡Vete al infierno, Shane!

-Eh, modera tus palabras. Que lo dije con cariño.

Ella tuvo las intensas ganas de ahorcarlo, odiaba que Eli fuera tan sarcástico. E ingenioso, mañoso, inteligente, guapo y..."_¡basta Beatrice, o te lo terminarás creyendo!_".-Como sea, ¿qué querías que viniste aquí?

Ahí fue donde el verdadero problema empezó. Recordó, para su mala suerte, que inicialmente se había acercado a ella para pedirle un beso.-B-bueno...y-yo...solo...ya sabes...q-quería...

Eli volteó a ver a una esquina de la habitación, las hermanas Slugson le hacían gestos y caretas para animarlo a continuar con su trato. Ambas ponían boca de pato como si besaran el aire, incitándolo a proseguir. Esto nada más dejó más sonrojado y nervioso al muchacho, que de por si ya se le estaba haciendo imposible pedirle un simple beso a la pelirroja.

-¿Tú...?

-Yo...y-yo quería...-_"¡Vamos Shane, por primera vez en tu vida compórtate como un hombre y pídele un simple, vulgar, común y corriente beso!"_.-Queríapedirtequemedesunbesoparaquedejendefastidiarnosypuedacontinuarconmivida.

La cara de Trixie quedó con una expresión de "_What?_", pues Eli ni siquiera había tomado aire para "decirle" lo que sea que le estaba diciendo.-Disculpa, Sherlock, pero no te entendí ni media babosa.

De nuevo lo intentó, esta vez con más seguridad.-Quiero. Que. Nos. Demos. Un. Beso. Para. Que. Nos. Dejen. De. Fastidiar. ¿Entendido?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Pero qué pepinos te pasa por la cabeza?! ¿Acaso te fumaste algo en la fiesta o tu bebida tenía alcohol o qué te pasa? ¡Estás demente si crees que voy a besarte!

-¡Por favor, Trix! Si lo haces, Kely y Vit se encargarán de que nadie en toda Bajoterra vuelva a fastidiarnos con que somos novios y que nos queremos y todas esas cursilerías.

La joven alzó una ceja.-¿Te refieres al Elixie?

-¿El Elix qué?-Preguntó confundido.-Mira, yo sé que tú no quieres, y yo...yo tampoco quiero.-Mintió.-Pero si así me aseguro que esas dos no nos volverán a molestar, y se encargarán que nadie más lo haga, mejor para mi. Y para ti también, ¿o no?

-B-bueno...p-pues eso sí. Además, es un simple beso.

-¡Exacto! ¡Un simple beso!

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron callados de repente. No sabiendo como continuar la conversación.

-Entonces...¿quién le da el beso a quién?-Preguntó la chica, más roja hasta no poder. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que aquel fuese a ser su primer beso.

-Eh...se supone que el hombre debe dar el primer paso. ¿Te parece que lo haga yo?-Preguntó él, tanto o más sonrojado que su acompañante. Cuando la vio asentir y cerrar los ojos, supo que no había marcha atrás.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kord y Pronto vieron lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y como buenos amigos, trataron de detenerlos de cometer la mayor estupidez de sus vidas.-¡Chicos, no!

Pero Vitalka y Kely se les echaron encima, tacléandolos y seguramente rompiendo varios huesos en el proceso.-¡Ustedes dos se quedan acá!-Dijeron con miradas asesinas.-¡Nadie nos quitara nuestro "_Elixie moment_"!-Definitivamente, unas fans obsesionadas, eran un peligro en potencia.

-¡Ah, auxilio! ¡Nos secuestraaaaaaan!

El troll las reprendió.-¡Déjenos par de locas! ¡Pronto, intenta zafarte!-Gritó desesperado. No sabía en que momento les habían amarrado las manos y los pies con sogas.

Y váyase-a-saber-de-donde-los-consiguieron, también tenían trapos para amordazarlos.

-¿Yo? ¡Si tu eres mucho más grande que ellas! ¡No sé como tienen la fuerza suficiente para derribarte!-El topoide lloró, preso del pánico.

-¡Nuestro amor al Elixie nos da fuerza sobre-humana!

-¡Así se habla, hermana!-Apoyó la menor.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mientras tanto, Eli se acercaba lentamente hacia el rostro de la que hasta ese entonces consideraba su "mejor amiga". Pero no fue hasta ese instante, que se dio cuenta de que quizá si sentía algo más, mucho más, por ella que una amistad. Ya estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, cuando sintió lo empujaron de los brazos ligeramente, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Espera!-Gritó Trixie.-No es así como debe de ser esto.

-¿De qué estás hablando...?-Preguntó un tanto herido.-Creí que habías aceptado...

Sting suspiró.-No nos vamos a besar únicamente porque queremos que la gente deje de vernos o tratarnos de determinada manera. Eli, piensa, ¿realmente vale la pena hacer algo tan vergonzoso solo para ahorrarnos unos cuantos comentarios negativos?

_"A mí ni me importan los comentarios negativos, solo quiero besarte"_, pensó el Shane, más no lo dijo.-Supongo que no.-Comentó en cambio, encogiéndose los hombros.-Entonces...¿simplemente los ignoramos?

-Exacto. No puedo pensar una mejor solución.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-_¡Nooooo! ¡Nuestro Elixie!_-Lloraban unas voces a sus espaldas cuando dejaban la fiesta. Supieron en seguida de quienes se trataba.

-Lamento mucho que se hayan quedado con las ganas.-Dijo Trixie divertida.

-Sí...-Musitó él algo desanimado, realmente se había entusiasmado con la idea de besarla.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Beatrice.-Oye, Shane...

-¿Qué ocurre?

Lo impensable ocurrió, sin que él tuviera tiempo para reccionar, Trixie lo tomó rápidamente de la barbilla y le robó un fugaz beso en los labios. Dejándolo con una cara de tarado tartamudeando palabras apenas coherentes.-¿P-por...po-porqué...hiciste eso?

Ella solo continuó caminando, queriendo ahorrar su respuesta. Claro que conocía la razón por la cual lo había besado, pero no se lo diría, aún no era el tiempo. Esperaría unas semanas, o quizás días. Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero pronto le diría al chico lo que realmente sentía por él.

-Solo digamos que quise hacerlo. Feliz San Valentín, Eli.

-Claro...-Dijo, tratando torpemente de recuperar su compostura.-Feliz San Valentín, Trix.

Después de unos minutos, sintieron que algo les hacía falta, pero estaban tan felices en su pequeño mundo de romance, que decidieron pasarlo por alto...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-¡ELI! ¡TRIXIE!

-¡Las locas nos encerraron en el sótano!

-¡Vengan a buscarnos, por favor!

Fue así, como la banda Shane...o al menos la mitad de ella, pasó el mejor día de los enamorados de sus cortas vidas. La otra mitad, digamos que al menos no murió. Pero definitivamente los cuatro aprendieron una poderosa lección, nunca debes de subestimar el poder de una fanática del Elixie. Tal poder destruye naciones, crea nuevas especies de animales y deja moribundo al mismísimo Chuck Norris. Las fans eran singulares.

Todo eso podían hacer, por _un simple beso_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

_**¡Al fin algo de comedia para este fandom! Bueno, al menos de mi parte jamás había narrado una historia Elixie que no fuera dramática xD Espero que la comedia me haya salido bien. ¡Y espero que a Kely Anaya le guste su regalo! Sé que estoy un poco atrasada y todo eso pero...#YOLO. ¡Amor y amistad para todos los sexys seguidores de esta parejita! Sigo con mi iniciativa de recaudar firmas para que se vuelva canon...**_

_**¡Nos leemos luego! **_

_**Vitalka**_~


End file.
